Rese T.
Rese T. Ado, también conocido solo como Rese T. (Mr. Resetti en inglés; ''リセットさん Risetto-san'' lit. Señor Reinicio en japonés) es un personaje del [[Animal Crossing (universo)|universo Animal Crossing]] que aparece como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil [[Archivo:Artwork_de_Rese_T._en_Animal_Crossing_City_Folk.png|thumb|left|Artwork de Rese T. en Animal Crossing: City Folk.]]Rese T. tiene el mismo papel en todos los juegos de la serie Animal Crossing: regañar a los jugadores por haber reiniciado la consola sin haber guardado el progreso antes. También amenaza al jugador con reiniciarla él mismo sin permitir que se guarde todo el progreso o incluso con borrar el pueblo del mismo, diciendo frases cada vez más largas y molestas. Es posible que pida al jugador que escriba frases, como "Lo siento", y si se escribe "Odio a los topos", se enoja aún más; o que le diga la razón por el reseteado (no acordarse, admitirlo y decir que se acabó la batería). En Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Rese T. es opcional (menos su primera aparición) ya que, al estar ocupado construyendo el Centro de Vigilancias de Reseteos, Canela, la secretaria del jugador, toma su lugar hasta que el Centro esté totalmente construido. Dependiendo del juego también aparece en el Día de las Marmotas, la Oficina de Correos, en El Alpiste (los domingos), en el Museo (a las 14:30) y en la ciudad (luego de las 20:00). En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Rese T. solo aparece como un trofeo. Dado que aun no se había lanzado juegos de Animal Crossing fuera de Japón, el trofeo refleja esto. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Rese T. Ado :Prepárate a recibir una buena charla si reinicias este juego: la próxima vez que vayas a jugar, Rese T. Ado te estará esperando para echarte un buen rapapolvo. No importa con qué intención lo hiciste: si pulsas el Botón RESET para reiniciar la consola, te encontrarás cara a cara con este apasionado personaje. A veces, la única manera de hacerle callar es disculpándose. :*''Próximo lanzamiento'' Inglés :Mr. Resetti :Prepare to receive a really long talking-to if you reset this game: the next time you play, Mr. Resetti will be waiting to deliver his best scolding. No matter what your intentions are, pressing the RESET Button will bring you face-to-face with this fervent character. Sometimes the only way to shut him up is to apologize. :*''Future Release'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right|Art oficial de Rese T. en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rese T. aparece como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Realmente no tiene ningún efecto en combate pero aparte de estorbar la pantalla (ya que la cámara no hace acercamientos mientras esté y, además, sus bocadillos tapan gran parte de la pantalla) puede llegar a distraer, hacer reír, hasta lastimar los sentimientos con algunas de sus frases, y aunque sea golpeado no tendrá efecto, así que no queda más que leer sus quejas o ignorarlo y seguir con la batalla. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo En este juego, Rese T. posee dos trofeos; uno de ellos lo muestra enterrado en su agujero, mientras que el otro muestra su cuerpo completo. Rese T. Ado Español right|90px :Rese T. Ado :Un topo con un casco de minero al que verás cada vez que reinicies la partida sin haberla guardado. Cuando te topes con él, te explicará con pelos y señales lo importante que es guardar la partida. No obstante, sus parrafadas son tan divertidas que merece la pena saltarse las reglas al menos una vez. Rese T. Ado y su hermano Forma T. Ado, del primer Animal Crossing, son polos opuestos. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Inglés :Mr. Resetti :A mole wearing a hard hat who'll show up when you restart your game without having saved. He pops up and lets you know in no uncertain terms the importance of saving your game. The problem is, his speeches are entertaining enough to warrant breaking the rules at least once. In Animal Crossing, his brother Don appears too. He's the polar opposite of his sibling. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Rese T. Ado (entero) Español right|90px :Rese T. Ado (entero) :Un personaje que suele surgir de un hoyo para sermonear al jugador. No siempre se encuentra bajo tierra; en Animal Crossing: Wild World lo encontrarás tomándose un café en El Alpiste si vas un día determinado a cierta hora. En la versión e+ (solo para Japón) trabaja en el llamado "Centro de Observación Rese T. Ado", que se puede visitar a placer. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Inglés :Mr. Resetti (Feet) :A character who normally appears from underground to lecture the player. However, he is not always underground--in Animal Crossing: Wild World, he can be found sipping coffee at The Roost if you go at a certain time on a certain day. In the Japanese-only "e+" version, he works at a so-called "Resetti Observation Center" where you can pop in for a visit. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U En este juego, Rese T. no actúa como un ayudante; en su lugar, hace una aparición en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U como un trofeo de batalla que puede aparecer en el Mundo Smash. Al ser llamado, Rese T. reducirá a cero la capacidad del oponente en el próximo combate. Además, aparece en el fondo de Sobrevolando el pueblo, y es mencionado por Palutena en la Burla Smash de Pit cuando este es oponente del Aldeano. En ambas versiones del juego, Rese T. cuenta con un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo right|120px :Rese T. Ado :Si no guardas la partida cuando dejas de jugar, prepárate para sufrir la furia de Rese T. Ado. Con la ayuda de su hermano Forma T. Ado, siempre está pendiente por si alguien comete la imprudencia de perder su avance en el juego. Si decides "olvidarte" de guardar la partida para poder verle, ¡no digas que te hemos dado la idea! :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' (09/2004) :*''N3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (06/2013) Curiosidades *Curiosamente, en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rese T., el Dr. Wright, y Lyn son los únicos ayudantes en el juego cuyo trofeo es diferente de su Art oficial en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl